Seven Minutes in Heaven!
by xXSkyexSasukeXx
Summary: My friend deicided on having a party when her parents were out of town, and it turned out to include Seven Minutes in Heaven! What havoc will be upon us! Includes: Randomness, Humor, SasuxOC, NaruxOC, etc; Fourth chapter and on will be interactive!
1. Trisha's turn!

**Seven minutes in Heaven!**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto... sadly... But we own our OC's! ^^

**Chapter One:** Trisha's turn!

_-xxx-_

**Trisha's P.O.V.**

_-xxx-_

Today was typical. I was spending my time over at my friend Naomi's house. Her parents went on a vacation to some... oh, I don't know! Who cares?! It's just that it was Naomi, Sasuke, SK- who was Naomi's shadow-, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and I were all there with no parental supervision. Who knows what havoc we shall reek!

-xxx-

I sat in front of the window, staring out of it. I was so bored... Naomi decided that she wanted to have a party, and her parents said it was okay, so long as they got to go on a vacation.

DEAL!

Anyway... it dark outside, as usual. What, it was like, 10:00? C'mon, of course it was gonna be dark! I glanced up at the full moon, and it lit up the dark, night sky. It's beautiful... A hobby of mine was just staring out into space... literally. But-

It went dark.

I turned back to see Naomi holding a black velvet top hat with a red stripe down the center. "Trisha-chan! You're first!" Naomi said, shoving the hat at me. My eyes narrowed, and I shook my head.

"I was having a good time staring out of the window and at the moon until it went dark, you know."

"I don't care! That's not my problem! Now pick!!!" Naomi shouted, anger marks flying around her head.

"I don't want to!" I shouted back at her, standing up. The whole room was staring at me. (O.o) Including Sasuke, SK, and Shikamaru... the three least likely people to stare at ANYONE. Well, it didn't matter with Sasuke, he's my boyfriend. I rolled my eyes at everyone. "Ugh... fine, I'll pick."

"YAY!!!" Naomi said with excitement. I reached my hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of folded paper. I opened it and there was blue colored pencil scribbled on it.

"Who's blue?" I asked bluntly, holding up the piece of paper between two fingers in my left hand. I glanced around the room, when Naruto stood up, jumping for joy. My jaw dropped. I started hyperventilating. "Wait... what... NO!"

"YEAHA! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

"Do you even know what game we're playing?" Sakura asked. I slightly shook my head no.

"W-what are we playing?" I stuttered.

"GET IN THE CLOSET YOU TWO!!!" Naomi and Kiba yelled in unison, shoving us in the closet, slamming the door and locking it from the outside. I banged on the door rapidly.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! I STILL DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT GAME WE'RE PLAYING!" I shouted. Suddenly, I heard a loud 'ZIP!' noise from behind me. I slowly turned my head to see Naruto with a wide grin on his face.

Guilty as charged.

_-xxx-_

**Naomi's P.O.V.**

_-xxx-_

"Wow... it's quiet in there... I wonder if their doing anything..." Ino thought aloud.

"This is such a drag..." Shikamaru groaned.

"What a fag..." I muttered. He glanced at me, then drifted off into a deep sleep, as per usual.

All of a sudden, a loud slap and hiss arose from the closet.

"Holy--!!!" I started, cutting myself off before I could say that "word". I rushed over to the closet, and unlocking the door. Everyone ran over to the door except for Sasuke, SK, Shikamaru. "Hey hey!!! Back off! I can't get through!!!"

And everyone took a large step back.

Naruto was lying on the floor, hair a mess, and with a red hand print on his left cheek, also with a confused look on his face. His clothes were also tattered.

I completely ignored him. "Where's Trisha-chan at?" I asked. Naruto looked upward, toward the heavens.

"You mean she died?!" Ino blurted. I rolled my eyes.

"And people say_ I'm_ a dumb blond..." I commented with a smirk. Ino just stuck her tongue out at me.

I stared up at the ceiling to see Trisha with her claws out, and her claws jammed into a ceiling. She was in her vampyre form, with her now long gray hair and odd filled-in red star on her forehead. And... um... the back of her shirt was unzipped, and I could see the strap of her black bra. "What the heck?! Trisha! I told you not to transform before you came here!!!" I said, trying to get her down from the ceiling. She turned around and hissed violently at me, swatting with one hand, claws bared. "SK! Come help!!!"

SK slowly got up from his comfy seat on the couch and walked into the closet, pushing past people. "Trisha-chan. Get down. Now." He was short, sweet, and to the point.

"You know. I still need blood." Trisha said while licking her lips. "And you look very tasty, SK."

"One, you know I don't have blood. Two, did you forget to take your meds this morning?" SK asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. But, if Naomi let you have blood for like... 5 seconds or so... you'd taste really good." Trisha smirked. Everyone was already backed up against the wall far away from the closet. Okay, to tell the truth, she didn't really have to take pills... but everyone thought she should.

"Um... thank-you???" I guess he couldn't decide whether that was a compliment or not. He turned to walk away, but stopped next to me. "If you ever give me blood I will make sure you die. 'Cuz I'll end up being imprinted with her, and that will NOT be pretty." He continued walking to the couch, and sat back down.

"Ooh! What a threat!" I teased. Sasuke stood up and walked into the closet. "C'mon Trisha just come down for Pete's sake!" I complained. I distracted Trisha while Sasuke focused chakra to his feet and started to walk up the wall.

_-xxx-_

**Trisha's P.O.V**

_-xxx-_

I stayed glued to the ceiling and glared down at Naomi. "I am NOT coming down!" then arms wrapped around my waist and then detached me from the wall. "I said I'm not coming down!!!" I yelled. I then looked at who had me and blushed. "H-hi Sasuke." He smirked, and kissed me on the lips.

"Nice Trisha-chan!" Naomi said sarcastically from the doorway. I rolled my eyes as Sasuke dropped to the ground, holding me bridal style. He brought me back over to the couch, and I dropped to my feet.

Sasuke took the hat from the side table and handed it to me. "Your turn to pick the next person." he said.

"What?" I asked oblivious.

"The next person for the game." He replied.

(**A/N:** HA! YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!)

"Oh. Um... Naomi! Your turn!" I said.

_-XXX-_

**(A/N):** There was two authors to this chapter! Me, Skye Sasuke, as Trisha, in the story, and Naomi! As... well, Naomi! And as far as I know she doesn't have a fanfiction account, so... yeah! This is just some random stuff you think of at 12:00 at night huddled around the computer hyped up on sugar and you all start screaming if someone turns on a light. So yeah... enjoy and review!

_-XXX-_


	2. Naomi's turn!

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or the House of Night series

**Chapter Two:** Naomi's turn!

_-xxx-_

**Naomi's P.O.V.**

_-xxx-_

"OH NO! This is my house so I don't have to play." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Um... yeah, you do. It's only fair!" Trisha said.

"Whoever said life was fair?!" I retorted.

"Exactly. So why should you get what you want?!" She shouted.

"'Cuz it's my house!!!" I glared at her. She looked like she was deep in thought for a moment, then she gave me the innocent little puppy eyes. I tried not to stare into them... but... but... THERE JUST SO DARN CUTE!!! "Oh fine! I'll pick!"

"Sweet!" She shoved the hat in you face and you grabbed it, and picked a color. Black.

I held up the black in my hand. "Who the hell is black?!" I called. Sasuke went wide-eyed, then stood up. "Are you kidding me... ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Yeah, your not the only one who's not happy about this..." I heard Trisha mutter from behind me. "GET IN THE CLOSET!" She shouted, shoving me in. As I glanced back through the door way, I saw Sakura push Sasuke into the closet, then locking the door.

He sat and leaned against the wall, completely ignoring me.

"Your hair looks like a ducks butt... your pathetic... Itachi should have killed you...." He started to get a bit angry. "Oh did I hit a raw nerve?"

"No. Not at all. You're just... annoying..." He said, teeth slightly clenched. "Just like those damn fan girls out there crying because you're in here with me."

"Too bad... I don't know what Trisha sees in you." I said randomly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"She loves me for who I am, and not for what I look like." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, yeah... sure..." I said, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. I leaned against the wall. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"You're telling me." Sasuke said with a scowl. A few minutes later, I heard the door unlock and open. Kiba was standing there.

"Times up." He said.

"Finally." I said, stepping away from the wall and left the closet. As I peered out around Kiba, I saw Ino and Sakura bound and gagged on the floor, with Trisha standing behind them, her two kusanagi swords to their necks.

"You two say a word- wait, no. If you even mumble! You're dead." Trisha whispered to them. "Or I could always..." Trisha dropped the swords. She ran over to Sasuke and hugged him, then passionately kissed him on the lips... in front of EVERYONE.

All I heard was Sakura and Ino's cries.

Sasuke pulled Trisha onto the couch with him, and put her into his lap, where she started dozing off, snuggled into his chest. Sasuke put his arm around her waist, and let her sleep.

"Okay, who's next?" I said, grabbing the hat and waving it in the air. I looked at the remaining girls... which was just Sakura and Ino, who were still bound and gagged. "Hm... Sakura! Your turn!" I shouted ripping the duck tape off of her mouth. She flinched.

"Ugh... fine." She picked up the hat and pulled a color out of it. "Gray? Who's gray?" No one moved.

"Okay, fine. I have to tell the truth. Kiba and Shikamaru aren't even playing. And Ino were just here for the hell of it. So ha, you don't get to play."

"Good." Sakura replied. Ino's 'good' came out like, "Gooof!" Yeah, weird.

"_Buuuuuuut._.." I started with a smirk.

"I mean... oh darn!!!" Sakura shouted, snapping her fingers. "It's a shame!"

_-xxx-_

_A few hours later..._

Everyone had went, well....not everyone. SK sat on the couch almost past out. Then it hit me like... well like Trisha when she's in a bad mood. "Trisha your turn!" I exclaimed, trying to wake her up from her beauty sleep on Sasuke. Her relaxed hands turned into clenched fists against Sasuke's shirt. He kissed her on the forehead and slightly shook her.

"Ngh... no Erik! Just five more minutes..." I just broke out laughing while Sasuke glared at me. She had been talking about Erik Night from the House of Night series... Trisha had read the whole series and was absolutely obsessed with it. And Erik was her favorite character. He also reminded Trisha a lot of SK, who was my shadow (**A/N: **Which we forgot to mention in the first chapter... sorry!). Hot black hair, deep blue eyes. Well, that's how she described Erik. I had only read the first two books, so... yeah.

"Trisha, it's Sasuke. Not Erik... he doesn't exist." Sasuke whispered to her calmly.

"Shut up Erik!" She said playfully, kissing him on the lips, still in her sleep.

I heard Naruto comment, "That should be me she just kissed." I laughed at him.

"Haha, yeah right, Naruto! You don't deserve her! In fact, neither does Sasuke, but what the hell? She loves him." Sasuke eyes narrowed and he growled at me.

"Trisha, wake up." Sasuke said. He thought for a moment. "Erik's here."

"WHAT?!" She shouted, jumping up and almost ripping off Sasuke's shirt. Her eyes narrowed and she stared at Sasuke with a gaze that could kill. Her the whites of her eyes turned black, and the normal color of her ruby eyes shifted to a deep blood red color.

"HIT THE DECK!" I shouted as everyone ducked under tables or behind a couch or two. Suddenly, Trisha's eyes went back to her soft normal color and she, once again, passionately kissed Sasuke, who of course kissed back. "Ew, get a room, will ya?!" Sasuke glanced at me then smirked. I gulped. "But not before Trisha goes again!"

Trisha stopped kissing Sasuke, turned around, and glared at me. "Ugh... fine." I got up and handed her the hat.

"Pick!" She glanced down into the hat. There was only one more color in it.

"...what the heck Naomi?" She asked, picking up the piece of paper that had a rainbow on in it colored pencil. SK glanced up. He hadn't been playing, but I put that paper in for him. As much as I know that he doesn't pay attention, apparently he was for this. Before Trisha could look around the room, I shoved her into the closet. "WHA-" I slammed the door in her face.

"Get in there." I said to SK. Sasuke glared at him.

"Do anything at all to her, and I'll rip you to shreds." Sasuke growled.

"Ooh! Scary!" SK said with a teasing voice, smirking at Sasuke. Sasuke clenched his fists, but held back. He knew how to control his anger for the most part.

"I mean it." Sasuke said through his teeth.

"I'm gonna do much, Sasuke." SK said, walking toward the closet, turning invisible and phasing through the door.

"Much?!" Sasuke said angrily, standing up.

_-XXX-_

_**PLEASE READ!!!**_

**(A/N): **Okay, heads up for chapter **FOUR**. It will be interactive. So long as no one wants Sasuke, I'm okay with you. If you do like Shikamaru, you'll just have to find a way to wake him up yourself, because I'm still trying too (Pokes him with a stick). See? Not waking up. Guys, feel free to join in our Seven Minutes in Heaven as well! All you really have to do is give me the person you like, a color that hasn't been used yet, and a scenario that isn't M-rated. It's seven minutes here, people. Not an hour. Not three. Oh, and if you want review for your seven minutes, feel free too. I need to get a head start on it. BYE BYE PEOPLES!

_-XXX-_


End file.
